Pacto con los Jigoku no Kamigami
by Kuragari Uchiha
Summary: Un pacto fue su condena. Ellos solo la necesitaban para que trajeran a sus hijos al mundo y ellas los aborrecían pero donde el amor se creía muerto nacerá de una manera retorcida pues esa es la unica manera en la que sabe amar un akuma y ellas estan dispuestas a aceptar ese retorcido amor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, en cambio Miyuki y Yuki son completamente mías queda claro al igual que esta historia. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídele permiso a tus padres.**

**Yuki/Johan: antes que nada quiero pedirle disculpas a jumbiie hana si la ofendi. **

**Yuki: una vez hecho esto les repito que Naruto no nos pertenece. **

**Shikamaru: tks problemático**

**Naruto: quiero ramen ttebayo.- todos caen al estilo anime **

**Sasuke: dobe porque eres tan anormal. **

**Itachi: cállense de una vez y vamos a la historia **

**Miyuki: genial me dieron vacaciones arigato Johan que disfrutes actuando neesan sin más disfruten la historia. **

**Intromisiones mías y de Miyuki **

Flash back eres un demonio

_Pensamientos o voces _

_**Pacto **_

En la nación del fuego, hace aproximadamente en el año 500 y 300 antes de Cristo para ser más específico en la época ninja existían clanes muy poderosos y temidos sobre todo un clan que se decía había sido creado por el mismo demonio ese clan era conocido como el clan Uchiha o el clan de ojos malditos dicho clan poseía tres clanes enemigos el Uzumaki, el Senju, y el clan Hyuuga este último clan poseía una línea sucesoria al igual que los Uchihas su línea consistía en una técnica ocular muy poderosa pero esa técnica no fue suficiente para detener a los Jigoku no kodomo-tachi. Que sometieron a todo el clan de ojos claros matando al líder dejando solo al joven heredero de 10 años con la responsabilidad de liderar el clan lo alejaron del resto para seguir con la toma.

-Por favor no me mate are lo que sea pero no me maten.- dijo desesperado el joven Hyuuga el hijo mayor del líder Uchiha lo miro de manera despectiva ese chico era una vergüenza para los shinobi.

-Cuál es tu nombre.- pregunto de manera fría el Uchiha.

-MI nombre es Hyuuga Asahi.- dijo en un susurro el Hyuuga.

-_Somételo Takumi demuéstrale a este insignificante ser por que los Uchiha son conocidos como los akuma.- escucho el Uchiha en su conciencia. _

_-Tengo una idea mejor abuelo.- contesto el Uchiha sonriendo de la lado. Takumi era descendiente directo de uno de los Jigoku no Kamigami y eso lo hacía más letal que el resto de los Uchihas que a pesar de que eran descendientes de akumas estos no eran tan poderosos como el abuelo de Takumi que era uno de los Kami. _

_-Que harás?.- pregunto aquella voz. _

_-Ya lo veras esto te conviene a ti y tu hermano.- dijo el Uchiha sonriendo macabramente. _

-Hyuuga te propongo un trato.-dijo el Uchiha el mencionado levanto la cabeza inmediatamente.

-De que se trata?.- pregunto el niño.

-Te dejare vivir con la condición de que hagas un pacto con los Jigoku no Kamigami y si no aceptas pues te mato así de sencillo que dices_.- _respondió el Uchiha con soberbia el niño lo miro asustado y se dio cuenta que todas las leyendas que escucho acerca de los Uchiha eran verdad no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar si no quería morir sin ser consciente de la maldición que caería sobre sus descendientes.

-Yo acepto en que consiste el pacto.- pregunto el niño temeroso.

-Es muy sencillo yo dejare vivir a todo tu clan y a ti pero si dentro de la familia principal nacen 2 mujeres como futuras herederas de hijas de hermanos gemelos serán entregadas, a los Jigoku no Kamigami como sus esposas y traerán al, mundo a los hijos de estos quedo claro el pacto se sellara con tu sangre y tu esencia pura para quemarla, con fuego traído del mismo Jigoku estás de acuerdo recuerda que salvarías a tu clan.- dijo el Uchiha de manera manipulable, observando al pequeño que analizaba sus palabras permanecieron en completo silencio por un rato y la paciencia del Uchiha se empezaba a agotar.

-Yo acepto pero tú debes jurar que ningún, otro clan se entera que pacte con tu clan nadie ajeno a tu familia debe enterarse.- dijo el Hyuuga mirándolo seriamente el Uchiha sonrió el mocoso sabia negociar.

-Es un trato yo Uchiha Takumi juro jamás revelar esa información a un clan ajeno al Uchiha y al Hyuuga.- dijo cortando su palma dejando, que un hilo de sangre callera a la tierra al tiempo que esta se abría y era quemada por las llamas del Jigoku. El Hyuuga miro asustado aquello pero ya no se podía echar para atrás.

-Es tu turno Hyuuga o te estas echando para atrás.- pregunto el Uchiha que estaba seguro que pronto en el infierno tendrían nuevos juguetes o al menos eso creía.

-No lo hago.- de manera firme y empezó. – Yo Hyuuga Asahi juro pactar con los Jigoku no Kamigami que si nacen dos de mis descendientes directas ambas mujeres que posean la fuerza y el poder absoluto de los Hyuuga que sean hijas de gemelos, serán entregadas a ellos como sus esposas y las madres de sus hijos una vez ambas tengan 18 años.- termino de recitar cortándose la palma como lo había hecho el Uchiha momentos atrás la tierra se, abrió para recibir la nueva sangre que pactaba una vez que hizo con tacto con el fuego Jigoku, las llamas dejaron de ser rojo sangre para adquirir un tono morado. Lo que el joven Hyuuga le había ocultado al Uchiha es que ellos habían sido bendecidos por Kami, o al menos eso creyó el, porque el Uchiha era consciente de la bendición que poseía la sangre Hyuuga sin saberlo ese mocoso había condenado a la humanidad. Pasaron los siglos y el clan Hyuuga no daba herederas mujeres y los miembros del clan Hyuuga lo agradecían, el clan Uchiha prácticamente estaba extinto solo quedaban poco miembros vivos pues sus fundadores no tenían a sus esposas para procrear líderes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Jigoku **

-No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y en ese maldito clan no nazca ni usa solo mujer como heredera.- se quejaba una voz masculina muy atrayente al oído de una mujer.

-Tranquilízate hermano te aseguro que nuestra espera dará sus frutos Jajaja.- dijo otra voz masculina ronca y llena de maldad pronto saldría de ese lugar y el y su hermano reclamarían lo que por derecho les pertenece.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Japón 18 años atrás **_

Japón para ser más exactos ciudad de Konoha se encontraban dos hermanos esperando paciente mente que el médico que atendía a sus esposas saliera y les dijera que sus hijos habían nacido. Ambos hombres pertenecían al clan Hyuuga y eran gemelos idénticos sus Hyuuga Hiashi y Hyuuga Hizashi ambos poseían una cabelleras castañas y ojos perla, Hiashi se había casado con Nadekisho una mujer amable y gentil su cabello era azul índigo y ojos violetas que pertenecía a su clan y la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y más ahora que traería al mundo a su heredero porque Hiashi estaba seguro que sería un varón su hermano en cambio se había casado con una mujer que no pertenecía a su clan su nombre Keiko Yagami poseía un cabello negro violáceo y ojos negros con tintes violetas y rojos era hermosa no se podía negar su personalidad algo tsundere lo sacaba de quicio pero la quería como a una hermana y al igual que sus hermano estaba seguro que su primer hijo sería un varón.

Que equivocados estaban ambos por aquel pacto que había realizado su ancestro se cumpliría gracias a sus herederos ese día era de eclipse lunar un 27 de diciembre lo que más tenia sorprendido a todo Konoha era que hoy era el nacimiento de los futuros herederos del clan Hyuuga, pero solo era eso sí que en algunos lados de la ciudad estaba cayendo nieve y en otros no, no sabía que significaba eso pero no le dieron importancia los más ancianos y sabios sabían que era un mal presagio sobre todo por el eclipse.

En el hospital de Konoha el hijo de Hiashi ya había nacido y Senju Tsunade se dirigía a darle la noticia al padre.

Miro a ambos hermanos se preguntó internamente quien de los 2 era Hiashi. Ambos la miraron de extrañados pero no dijeron nada.

-Disculpen quien de ustedes es Hiashi.- pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa al ver a los ansiosos padres.

-Soy yo doctora como esta mi esposa y ya nació mi hijo.- pregunto Hiashi a la Senju.

-Tu esposa está bien y si tu hija ya nació felicidades.- dijo la Senju al tiempo que escucha un Ahh de parte de Hiashi.

-Lo que escuchaste Hiashi tienes una hermosa niña Nadekisho está muy contenta deberían ir a verla y en cuanto a Keiko ella todavía esta con dolores de parto Hizashi tendrás que esperar.- dijo la Senju cuando empezó a escuchar a Shizune gritar que Keiko estaba alumbrando salió inmediatamente dejando a los hermanos solos y con un temor a que el otro bebe también fuese una niña. Maldecían a su antepasado por el pacto que había realizado con los Jigoku no Kami esperaban que todos las leyendas que les contaron acerca de su clan no fueran ciertas. Al poco tiempo salió Tsunade a darles la noticia.

-Felicidades Hizashi es una niña también.- todo quedo en completo silencio ninguno dijo nada ambos dejaron a Tsunade sola y se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían sus esposas al llegar tuvieron la visión más hermosa de sus vidas según ellos. Tanto Nadekisho como Keiko estaban alimentando a sus hijas con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de estar cansadas aún tenían la fuerza para alimentarlas ambas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de sus maridos y los invitaron a acercarse para conocer a las herederas y así lo hicieron.

-Hiashi te presento a Hyuuga Hinata tu hija.- dijo Nadekisho a Hiashi que observo al infante poseía la melena de su esposa la pequeña dio un bostezo y abrió sus ojitos de un perla puro pero con tintes violeta, sonrió su hija era hermosa estaba a punto de restregarle a Hizashi que su bebe eras más hermosa pero la mirada homicida que le dirigieron su esposa y su cuñada bastaron para callarlo.

-Y ella es Hyuuga Yuki tu hija Hizashi.- dijo Keiko con una sonrisa Hiashi observo que su hermano sonreía como idiota al ver a su hija así que se acercó para conocer a la hija de su hermano la niña era hermosa se parecía con su madre pero había heredado los rasgos aristocráticos de los Hyuuga su cabello negro violáceo y sus ojos negro con violeta eran únicos. Miro que Hizashi se acercó a su esposa para ver a la niña.

-Son hermosas no crees hermano.- pregunto Hizashi con una sonrisa cálida

-Hai después de todo llevan la sangre Hyuuga.- dijo Hiashi de manera arrogante.

Todo el clan esperaba la noticia y tenían curiosidad acerca del sexo del bebe pues las jóvenes madres nunca les dijo.

-Han nacido y son niñas.- respondió un anciano del consejo todo estalló en aplausos y jubilo las herederas habían nacido la nueva generación de Hyuuga´s desconocía el pacto que había realizado siglos atrás con Jigoku.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Konoha actualmente **_

Se observaban 2 chicas en un cementerio una de ojos perla y la otra de ojos negros se preguntaran que hacían ellas allí la respuesta es sencilla sus padres fallecieron cuando ellas tenían 9 años dejándolas a cargo de Yuhi Kurenai la mejor amiga de Nadekisho y Hiashi ambos padres de Hinata y Hatake Kakashi era su otro tutor este había sido escogido por Keiko y Hizashi padres Yuki las únicas herederas de sangre pura del clan Hyuuga a pesar de que ya vivían en pleno siglo XXI algunas cosas no cambiaban y una de ellas era que los herederos del clan debían saber ninjutso, taijutso y todo tipo de combates relacionados con armas a pesar de que Yuki no poseía los típicos ojos perla del clan Hyuuga había heredado el Byakugan al igual que Hinata ambas eran enemigos letales a la hora de un combate sus personalidades cambiaron una vez que sus padres murieron, Hinata antes amable y gentil se volvió fría y sarcástica creando una capa de hielo a su alrededor con los únicos que era diferente era con sus tutores y su única prima, con Yuki no fue mucho el cambio ella siempre fue de personalidad fría y sarcástica. Ambas estaban en la universidad y pronto cumplirían 18 años ambas conocían la leyenda de su clan y como su ancestro había pactado con los Jigoku no Kamigami, pero para ellas una leyenda era eso una leyenda y nada más.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jigoku

-Pronto nuestras esposas cumplirán la mayoría de edad hermano y nuestro clan renacerá en todo su esplendor.- dijo una voz masculina

-Lo sé según mis informantes ambas son hermosas y al parecer Kami ya empezó a movilizar a sus mejores ángeles para matarlas y evitar que el pacto se lleve a cabo manda a varios de nuestros mejores demonios a protegerlas sus nombres son Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Yuki la únicas herederas mujeres que ha dado el clan Hyuuga.- dijo el hermano del sujeto de voz seductora su voz fue fría y ronca con un extraño acento al igual que sus hermano ninguno de ellos era de origen japonés, pronto la humanidad se arrepentiría de haber decido ayudar a Kami a encarcelarlos en Jigoku, el mundo caería en la más profundas de las tinieblas.

-Jajaja hermano se te ve ansioso.- dijo akuma con una sonrisa de lado.

-Idiota como quieres que este si la única oportunidad que tenemos de salir de aquí son esas chicas y resulta que Kami las quiere matar.-dijo el otro akuma de manera cansada a veces se preguntaba como ese idiota era su hermano negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Mi rincón obscuro **

**Miyuki: hola dado que mi hermana está ocupada yo les traduciré**

**1 Asahi: mañana, sol o amanecer. 2 Takumi: maestro. 3 Keiko: la adorada. 4 Akuma: demonio. 5 Jigoku: infierno y por ultimo 6 Jigoku no Kamigami: dioses del inferno. **

**Shikamaru: que haces aquí Miyu. **

**Miyuki: etto pues cubro a mi neesan por un rato **

**Johan: ya diste la tradición que te pedí Miyu **

**Miyuki: hai Johan**

**Sasuke: fic nuevo no se supone que deberías continuar las historias que ya tienes. **

**Johan: la idea surgió llego a mi como si de inspiración divina se tratara. **

**Itachi: divina yo diría demoniaca después de todo eres descendiente de brujas me equivoco. **

**Johan: no, no lo haces en fin aclarado eso disfruten está loca historia. **

**Todos: matta nee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, en cambio Miyuki y Yuki son completamente mías queda claro al igual que esta historia. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres.**

**Miyuki: Ohayo como estan **

**Johan: Que ondas **

**Sasuke: hola como estan **

**Johan/Miyu: bien y tu **

**Sasuke: bien **

**Shikamaru: problemáticas **

**Ino: maldito vago no puedes decir otra cosa**

**Kakashi: Ohayo chicos como estan. **

**Todos: Ohayo Kakashi sensei **

**Itachi: que hacen. **

**Todos: nos perdemos en el sendero de la vida y tú.**

**Itachi: pues trato de no matarlos por su repuesta idiotas **

**Todos: oye tennos más respeto quieres gracias a nosotros ahora sales con Yuki maldito Uchiha ingrato. **

**Itachi: valla que sensibles son. **

**Intromisiones mías y de Miyuki **

Flash back eres un demonio

_Pensamientos o voces _

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Capítulo 2

Instituto del fuego Konoha dos pelinegras se dirigían al salón de música pues esa era su primera clase y hoy tenían prueba y no podían llegara tarde.

-Mierda Anko nos matara por llegar tarde.- dijo Yuki con terror pues era muy bien conocido el mal carácter de Anko, aparte de eso cada vez que las miraba parecía que quería matarlas.

-Esto es culpa de Naruto y Sakura.- gruño una molesta Hinata queriendo matar al rubio en ese momento y torturar a la pelirosa milagrosamente llegaron antes que Anko una vez adentro suspiraron aliviadas pero no les duro mucho.

-Muy bien gusanos hoy es el día de su prueba se hará por lista todos cantaran una estrofa de la canción que más les guste quedo claro.- dijo una molesta Anko.

-Hai.- respondieron todos.

-Hyuuga Hinata tu primero.- dijo Anko mirándola fríamente tratando de intimidarla si hubiese sido la vieja Hinata tal vez hubiese funcionado pero ella había cambiado.

La Hyuuga empezó a cantar al tiempo que empezaba a tocar una guitarra eléctrica.

Radioactive Imagina Dragons

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in and shaping up  
Then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it the apocalypse

Termino de cantar la Hyuuga el salón empezó a aplaudir la Hyuuga tenía una hermosa voz era como escuchar a los ángeles.

-Hyuuga Yuki es tu turno.- dijo Anko molesta quería que la Hyuuga fracasara en sus prueba pensó que la intimidaría pero no fue así a hora era el turno de Yuki.

La Hyuuga tomo la guitarra que momentos antes tenía Hinata y empezó a cantar y tocar.

Monster Imagina Dragons

Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
Even if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

Había cantado una estrofa más a propósito para molestar a Anko y sonrió de lado cuando la observo con el ceño fruncido así uno a uno fueron pasando todos una que la clase termino todos salieron y se dirigieron a sus clases dejando a una molesta Anko.

Las Hyuuga´s se dirigieron a otro salón donde recibirían clases de economía con Kakashi.

-Buenos días jóvenes para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su sensei de economía la mayoría de ustedes son los futuros herederos de las compañías más importantes así que tratare de darles un buen ejemplo.- termino de decir con una sonrisa sus protegidas sonrieron irónicas Kakashi dando un buen ejemplo si claro cómo no. Tras 3 largas horas recibiendo clases con Kakashi tuvieron un respiro al salir al jardín empezaron a escuchar los gritos de la población femenina de la universidad, guiadas por la curiosidad fueron a ver qué pasaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a 7 hombres realmente atractivos y a una mujer muy hermosa, junto a ellos iba un hombre de piel azul muy extraño, pasaron a la par de ellos y estos solo las quedaron viendo.

-Son ellas Konan?.- pregunto un hombre alto de cabellos naranja llamado Pain a una mujer de cabello azul claro y ojos ámbar.

-Si son ellas no tengo la menor duda.- respondió Konan

-Bien Sasori, Deidara, Hidan y Tobi serán los encargados de protegerlas recuerden que no podemos cometer errores y si los ángeles se interponen mátenlos pero bajo ningún motivo ellas pueden salir heridas quedo claro.-dijo el hombre mirando fríamente a un apuesto pelirrojo, a un rubio, a un peliblanco de ojos morados y un tipo que tenía una máscara sin decir nada se marcharon a vigilar a las Hyuuga.

-Bien nosotros vigilaremos y estudiaremos al enemigo por ningún motivo pueden llegar a ellas Konan tu encargaras de planear las estrategias de ataque si intentan emboscarnos.- dijo Pain el resto de akatsuki solo asintió debían empezar a conocer a sus protegidas los lugares que frecuentaban y sus amistades sobre todos, sus amistades si resultaban peligrosos los eliminaban así de sencillo ordenes eran órdenes y punto. Ellos no eran quien para cuestionarlas solo cumplían con su deber.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jigoku

-Estas completamente seguro que ellos podrán con el trabajo.- pregunto una voz oscura con marcada molestia tenía varios milenios de estar en el Jigoku junto a su hermano y sinceramente ya no soportaba ese maldito lugar aunque era consciente de que una vez que subiera a la tierra a reclamar a la que sería su mujer, después tendría que volver con ella para hacer la ceremonia de consumación y esta quedara embarazada estarían allí hasta que su hijo alcanzara la edad deseada después de eso el mundo que se, conoce actualmente desaparecía para traer el caos y si se negaba la sometería e incluso la violaría para traer a su descendiente.

-Si hermano ellos son los mejores para este trabajo aunque deberías mandar a Zabusa por si acaso a vigilarlos de lejos por si el idiota de Tobi lo arruina o Deidara intenta pasarse de listo.- dijo el otro akuma.

-Tienes razón aunque dudo mucho que Deidara intente pasarse de listo con la que será mi mujer aunque no tengo la menor duda de que por joderte la existencia tratara de seducir a tu futura mujer.- dijo con burla el akuma.

-Que te jodan si ese imbécil la llega a tocar yo mismo lo mato nadie toca lo que me pertenece y mucho menos a mi mujer.- dijo en un gruñido furioso el akuma mostrando unos ojos rojos.

-Si tú lo dices.- respondió con cierta burla el otro akuma recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermano mayor tenían más de un milenio y aun así conservaban la edad de un hombre de 20 y 23 años realmente odiaba ese lugar.

-Muérete maldito idiota.- contesto molesto el akuma indignado de que su hermano menor se burlara de él.

-Hmp.- respondió el menor haciendo que al mayor se comenzaran a marcar las venas por el coraje que sentía.

-Tu maldito idiota tenme un poco más de respeto quieres soy tu hermano mayor.- dijo el otro ofuscado en ese momento comenzaron a tocarla la puerta.

-Quien es?.- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos.

-Soy yo.-contesto la voz del pasillo.

-Que vienes a buscar.- contesto de nuevo el mayor.

-A ti.- le respondieron con simpleza y cierta burla.

-Ya es tarde.-contesto el azabache

-Porque.- pregunto la voz divertida, mientras el menor trataba de contener una carcajada al verlo ridículo de la canción.

-Porque ahora soy el que quiere estar sin.- contesto el azabache cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía mientras un enorme sonrojo se esparcía por su rostro y sin poderlo evitar su hermano se empezó a burlar de él.

-Jajaja no sabía que tenías esas manías niisan.- dijo el akuma sin poder contenerse logrando que el mayor lo fulminara con la mirada tratando de disminuir el jodido sonrojo de su rostro.

-Por un demonio deja de burlarte de mí y tu entra de una maldita vez Suigetsu u/u°.- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Valla nunca espere conocer esa parte de ti Uchiha solo espero que tu no seas igual Sasuke.- dijo un chico de cabellos celestes y sonrisa de tiburón.

-Que te jodan Hozuki.- respondieron ambos Uchihas, fulminándolo con la mirada.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sora (Cielo)

-Estan seguros que matarlas es la mejor opción.- pregunto una voz femenina y fuerte.

-Ella tiene razón además esas niñas no son culpables del error que cometió Asahi.- dijo otra voz femenina y sensual.

-Sabemos que ellas no tienen la culpa pero si ellas siguen con vidas tanto Sasuke como Itachi saldrán del Jigoku y despertaran a Madara trayendo un completo caos al mundo.- dijo la voz de un con cierto tono melancólico.

-Acercarnos a ellas va a ser imposible ellos han mandado a sus mejores akumas a protegerlas por todos los cielos incluso Zabusa está con ellos protegiéndolas.- dijo la voz de otro hombre con molestia.

-Eso ya lo sé Tsunade, Mei y Jiraiya elijan a los mejores guerreros y bajen a la tierra y le dan caza a las herederas Hyuuga el fallar no les está permitido.- dijo Hashirama mejor conocido como Kami-sama, **Miyuki: eh vuelto damas y caballeros. Johan: a nadie le interesa. Miyuki: que cruel eres. Johan: como sea, bueno volviendo a la historia Madara será el demonio fundador y Sasuke e Itachi sus hijos y con respecto a Hashirama pues les cuento luego sin más volvamos al fic. **

-Estas seguro Hashirama recuerda que después de esto no hay vuelta atrás y lo sabes.- dijo Tsunade una rubia de ojos almendra y grandes senos.

-Ella tiene razón señor.- dijo Mei una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes muy atractiva.

-Piensa bien lo que aras Hashirama.- dijo Tobirama mirando pensativamente a su hermano.

-Si estoy seguro.- respondió Hashirama, lamentaba mucho la perdida que tendría el clan Hyuuga pero era preferible sacrificarlas a ellas a sacrificar a toda la humanidad y su reino él se encargaría de que el alma de Asahi quedara en el limbo por ese sería su castigo por pactar akuma.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mi rincón obscuro.

Johan: lo se fue jodidamente corto pero no tengo muchas ideas además estoy estresada por ende las conti serán cortas.

Miyuki: valla hasta pareces deprimida y les dijiste sobre la nueva historia que quieres escribir.

Johan: casi lo olvido que les parecería un fic yaoi con nuestra pareja favorita sasuhina y por supuesto abra yuri con el narusaku si quieran que escriba el fic dejen reviews si no pues no lo hagan.

Shika: ya terminaste estan muy cortos últimamente que te sucede.

Johan: no tengo inspiración T.T

Todos: matta nee


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, en cambio Miyuki y Yuki son completamente mías queda claro al igual que esta historia. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres**.

**Johan: kon´nichiwa bien siendo sincera no tengo ni la más mínima jodida de que escribir. **

**Miyu: eso se nota a leguas. **

**Shika: ustedes son tan problemáticas. **

**Ino: eres tan vago que me dan ganas de matarte. **

**Miyu: aw pero que ternuras se nota que desbordan amor por todos lados.- sarcasmo. **

**Ino/Shika: muérete Uchiha. **

**Miyu: hmp ingratos. **

**Kakashi: kon´nichiwa chicos.- mejillas sonrojadas mientras lee su Icha Icha Paradise. **

**Todos: Kakashi-sensei eres un pervertido. **

**Itachi: valla novedad. **

**Yuki: eres tan… **

**Itachi: sexy, inteligente, maravilloso, genial. **

**Yuki: iba decir idiota arrogante, egocéntrico, pedante. **

**Todos tienen una gotita estilo anime escurriéndoles por la nuca al ver como Yuki le demostraba su amor al Uchiha mientras lo insultaba definitivamente las relaciones entre Uchiha´s son problemáticas. **

**Miyu: pueden dejar sus discusiones cuando no estemos presentes es jodidamente incómodo.**

**Ino: ella tiene razón a todo esto donde estan Sasuke y Hina. **

**Izuna: probablemente estén teniendo sexo digo yo después de todo con las curvas de infarto que tiene Hinata estaría haciendo lo mismo. **

**Johan: Uchiha's todos son unos eros de primera. **

**Izuna: o mira quién habla Sikaffy tu eres igual de ero que nosotros.**

**Johan: no es cierto u/u.- sonrojo marca Hinata. **

**Shika: tks mejor sigue con la historia. **

**Johan: hai. **

**Intromisiones mías y de Miyuki **

_**Flash back eres un demonio **_

_Pensamientos o voces. _

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Capítulo 3 

Las Hyuuga se encontraban en auditorio de la universidad escuchando a los futuros cantantes que querían firmar con la disquera Hyuuga. **Miyu: si señor s los Hyuuga son dueños de la disquera y la empresa de videojuegos más importante de Japón. Johan: cierra la boca o que ahora eres el chismografo. Miyu: por supuesto que no yo solo trato de orientar a los lectores para que no se pierdan y que sepan a qué se dedican los Hyuuga, baka. Johan: hmp como sea o si se me olvidaba una de mis hermanas nos acompañara a escribir la historia. Miyu: es Loren dime que es Loren ella me agrada no como su melliza Hissela, Loren se parece un poco a ti no físicamente pero las 2 tienen ese aire de me importa un carajo lo que opinen de mí. Johan: si Loren no va acompañar feliz. Miyu: kyyyaaa claro que estoy feliz *_*. Johan: como sea de nuevo a la historia.**

Luego de eso tenían que pasar por la facultad de ingeniería en sistemas, **Johan: no se en sus países pero en el mío cada universidad tiene una facultad para cada carrera universitaria de nuevo al fic. **Ambas primas y con rostro de total poker face y con una hambre terrible de que bastardo fue la brillante de hacer eso así ya lo recordaron del heredero Namikaze y todo por complacer a su novia rosadita Kami como querían matarlos en ese momento daban gracias que la Haruno fuera la heredera de una empresa de diseños y no estuviera relacionado con su mundo de música y juegos porque de ser así hace mucho hubieran cometido asesinato y sabían que eso no era nada bueno para su imagen cuando llegaron a la facultad vieron a varios chicos mirarlas con lascivia odiaban a esos idiotas descerebrados que en vez de usar las pocas neuronas que tenían, utilizaran las hormonas estaban viendo todos los diseños de juegos que habían pero uno llamo su atención especialmente se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar donde estaba el apuesto pelirrojo que había causado un enorme revuelo. Lo que les llamo la atención fue el nombre Jigoku no Kamigami to keiyaku ese nombre les causo cierto escalofrió pero ignoraron la sensación y miraron al chico frente a ellas.

-Soy Hyuuga Yuki y ella es Hyuuga Hinata mi prima tu eres.- pregunto la ojinegro con curiosidad al pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre Akasuna no Sasori, pero pueden llamar Sasori-donno o solo Sasori y que se les ofrece.- dijo Sasori aunque bueno él ya sabía que era.

-Tu videojuego y que trabajes para Hyuuga control Inc. nuestra empresa de videojuegos si aceptas trabajaras directamente conmigo como mi mano derecha y mi asistente ya que la que tenía renuncio, **Miyu: porque será -.-° Johan: no interrumpas. **y aun no sé porque.- murmuro la Hyuuga pensando en el motivo por el cual había renunciado su última asistente.

-Olvídalo Hyuuga no pienso ser tu niñera de ninguna jodida manera, puedo trabajar para tu empresa realizando videojuegos pero no de niñera.- gruño molesto Sasori suficiente tenía con aguantar a Tobi y a Deidara junto a Hidan como para ahora hacerle de niñera a una de las princesas Hyuuga.

-No serás mi niñera tu único trabajo será arreglar mis citas con los empresarios y diseñar videojuegos ir una vez a la semana a Suna para seguir con el acuerdo con los Sabuko no, ese sería tu único trabajo Donno que dices.- dijo la ojinegra necesitaba un asistente ya ella no quería viajar a Suna odiaba esa jodida calor del desierto no la malentiendan ella no tenía nada en contra de los Sabuko no por Kami si salió con Gaara por casi un año pero ella prefería los lugares frescos. Hasta el momento Hinata se había mantenido en silencio.

-Míralo de otra manera si aceptas no tendrás que ser la niñera se esos intentos de hombre tendrás un puesto por el que muchos matarían sin mencionar tu posición económica la empresa te proporcionaría un departamento exclusivo para ti y si tu das la orden a ellos no los dejarían entrar ni aunque intentaran sobornar al portero que dices.- pregunto Hinata, o santos akuma se liberaría de esos idiotas y podría dormir tranquilo esas chicas le ofrecían la libertad y él no la dejaría escapar por supuesto que no.

Pero como todos sabemos nada en esta vida es color de rosa como el cabello de Sakura y Sasori no sabía en qué lio se estaba metiendo en ser el ´´asistente´´ de Yuki no podría ser tan malo o sí.

-De acuerdo acepto cuando me mudo.- pregunto con indiferencia el rojito.

-No tan rápido Akasuna primero debes firmar un contrato de confidencialidad luego te harán una investigación y si encuentran algo turbio pues puedes irte despidiendo del trabajo.- dijo Yuki completamente relaja mientras nuestro rojito favorito tenía un tic en su ojo derecho y apretaba la mandíbula era enserio joder el incluso ya se había mentalizado dormir 12 horas seguidas y no él no era ningún vago es solo que no había podido dormir bien por culpa de esos intentos de akuma que tenía por compañeros.

-Para cuando seria eso Hyuuga.- pregunto en gruñido Sasori si no fuera porque es la prometida de uno de sus queridos noten el sarcasmo jefes la mataría en ese momento pero no podía así que se conformaría con fulminarla con la mirada. Por su parte la Hyuuga ni se inmuto.

-En realidad el contrato ya está hecho y la investigación pues la hacen mientras hablamos.- contesto fresca como una lechuga la Hyuuga encogiéndose de hombros Hinata solo miraba de uno a otro en ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-Moshi moshi.- contesto la ojiperla mirando con una gotita en el cuello a su prima y a su niñera.

-Hinata-sama dígale a Yuki-sama que su nueva niñera está limpio de cualquier crimen o problema legal.- dijo un hombre con cansada y pastosa.

-Hai arigato.- respondió la ojiperla su prima tenia reputación de ser problemática y llegar con un humor de los mil demonios a la empresa y todo porque no la dejaban dormir hasta las 9.

-Y está limpio o necesito buscar a alguien más.- pregunto Yuki con urgencia necesitaba ir a comer ya.

-Está limpio los investiga.- no termino de hablar porque Yuki la interrumpió provocando que ha Hinata se le marcara una venita de la cólera.

-Bien Akasuna pasa hoy por la tarde a la empresa a firmar el contrato mañana sábado tienes que estar en la empresa a las 8:00 a.m. ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después mañana te daré los pro menores de tu trabajo sin más adiós muévete Hinata tengo hambre.- dijo la ojinegra sacando prácticamente a rastras a la ojiperla mientras Sasori las observa con pena ajena valla que estaban locas empezaba a sentir lastima por sus líderes pero luego recordó que eran unos bastardos, así que se lo merecen por cabrones salió del recinto para encontrarse con todos sus compañeros de akatsuki a veces se preguntaba como termino con ese grupo de idiotas.

-Y bien como te fue Sasori-kun.- pregunto Konan de manera seria necesitaban que uno de ellos se acerca a las Hyuuga sin levantar sospecha.

-Bien a partir de ahora soy la mano derecha de Yuki empiezo a trabajar con ella mañana.- dijo de manera desinteresada el rojito.

-Tan rápido valla y porque te contrataron así de repente.- pregunto Pain algo no le cuadraba.

-Porque su antigua asistente renuncio aunque supongo que tratarla a ella será más fácil que tratar a esos 3 idiotas.- contesto Sasori mirando con vergüenza ajena a Hidan, Deidara y Tobi enserio como es que siempre terminaba rodeado de idiotas.

-Jajaja dejas de ser nuestra niñera para convertirte en la niñera de Hyuuga-sama hm.- dijo con burla Deidara y Tobi riéndose y Hidan buena Hidan no sabía de carajos hablaban esos.

-Puta madre me pueden decir de que carajos hablan malditos infieles de mierda.- grito el albino

-Siempre tan escandaloso Hidan.-dijo Kakazu.

-Cierra la boca maldito avaro de mierda y ustedes respondan si no lo hacen Jashin-sama los castigara.- les dijo apuntándolos con el dedo, dieron un suspiro cansado Hidan cada día parecía más idiota de lo que ya era.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sora

Se encontraban Tsunade, Mei y Jiraiya pensando en quienes podrían llevar para esa misión debían ser fuertes rápidos, calculadores y que no tuvieran miedo de morir y ya tenían una idea de quienes serían los escogidos.

-Vamos debemos buscarlos y decirles.- dijo Tsunade los otros asintieron y empezaron a caminar por largos pasillos una vez que llegaron al lugar que buscaban abrieron unas enormes puertas blancas dejando ver un hermoso jardín y a sus elegidos para dar caza a las princesas Hyuuga Tsunade se sentía pues ella fue quien ayudo a sus madres en el parto ella creía que tanto Sasuke como Itachi olvidarían el pacto y las dejarían en paz pero no fue así al principio se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que ellos ya sabían de la existencia de las niñas y cuando pregunto cómo se dieron cuenta le dijeron que ellas habían nacido con una marca que los vinculaba directamente con ellos y que captaba su esencia de sangre pura ambas poseían marcas diferentes y en diferentes partes del cuerpo por lo general las marcas se encontraban en lugares visibles pero los portadores podían ocultarlas inconscientemente.

Los jóvenes que se encontraban entrenando pararon inmediatamente para ver a sus superiores.

-Neji, Lee, Ten ten, Hanabi, Shion, Omoi y Karui ustedes han sido, elegidos para dar caza a las herederas Hyuuga y fallar no es una opción queda claro.- dijo Mei ellos no tenían derecho a replicar solo debían obedecer órdenes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Espera Mei-sensei esta misión es peligrosa que pasara si muero y sobre todo que pasara con mis fans sabe lo desbastadas que quedaran si yo muero.- dijo Omoi mientras a Karui le aparecía una venita en la cien.

-Omoi baka tú no tienes fans y a nadie le va importar tu muerte es hasta una fiesta haríamos.- dijo molesta.

-Eso lo dices tú plana así que deja de matar mis ilusiones deberías conseguirte una cita tal vez así dejas el estrés.- le respondió con cierta pereza y burla solo para ver como Karui se le acercaba furiosa y le lanzaba una patada al abdomen mándalo a volar por 15 metros, después de su hazaña Karui sonrió satisfecha los demás solo la observaron con cierto temor esa chica era bipolar y daba miedo.

-Bien dado que ya arreglaron sus problemas de pareja guarda silencio Karui.- dijo Tsunade al ver que tenía la intención de refutar. – Su deber es asesinar a las herederas del clan Hyuuga por ningún motivo ellas deben llegar a manos de Itachi y Sasuke quedo claro.- dijo Tsunade de manera seria.

-Hai Tsunade-sama.- contestaron los involucrados Jiraiya se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento.

-Partiremos mañana a primera hora si tienen asuntos pendientes les sugiero los resuelvan es muy probable que varios de nosotros muramos.- dijo de manera seria sabía que más de uno de ellos caería y ni siquiera serían capaces de asesinar a las Hyuuga los matarían a todos antes de que siquiera las tocaran.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos morir realmente Jiraiya.- dijo Mei arqueando una ceja.

-Eso es porque lo más seguro es que acabemos muertos.-dijo de manera tranquila dejando un ambiente incómodo y tenso pero ninguno se atrevió a refutarlo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ambas herederas se encontraban en la comodidad de sus camas aunque una de ellas estaba con un dolor de vientre de traído del mismo infierno.

-Maldita sea por eso odio ser mujer si fuera hombre no tendría que pasar por cambios hormonales.- maldecía la ojinegra de quien fue la brillante de que ella tenía que ser mujer a si de los cromosomas malditos cromosomas joder se estaba muriendo de un dolor en el vientre y su prima ni por enterada seguiría maldiciendo a todos los santos habidos y por haber y también maldijo la genética.

/ Habitación de Hinata/

-Es raro que Yuki aún no venga a pedirme que vallamos a un bar a bailar y francamente se lo agradezco estoy muy cansada.- termino de murmurar la ojiperla mientras caí en un sueño profundo.

_Sueño de Hinata. _

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro cuando empecé a_ _escuchar una voz suave y ronca cantando no podía distinguir la melodía pero la voz me atraía mucho y camine como hipnotizada hasta una enorme puerta que se abrió en la ventana había un chico de 20 años sin camisa y de su espalda salían dos alas negras se dio la vuelta y pude apreciar su rostro sereno e indiferente sus ojos rojos como la sangre con aspas negras. _

_-Entonces tu eres mi prometida valla eres muy hermosa definitivamente me divertiré mucho con tu cuerpo.- dijo el desconocido acercándose a ella y tomándola de las caderas posesivamente y besándola en el proceso mordió su labio con fuerza y empezó a sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre trato de alejarlo demo él era más fuerte después de lo que parecían horas la soltó. _

Fin del sueño

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jigoku

Se encontraba el azabache menor pensando en su prometida esa chiquilla lo había llamado inconscientemente y el acudió a su llamado en sueños la niña si era hermosa y tenía las curvas en el lugar adecuado.

-Que te sucede Sasuke estas muy pensativo.- dijo Itachi con burla.

-Hinata vino hoy a mi atreves de sueños, Itachi al parecer los vínculos se hacen más fuertes al estar próximas a los 18, además me han informado que Kami ya envió a un escuadrón a darles caza.- dijo el menor de manera distraída su padre lo había dejado a cargo ah el a pesar de ser el menor bueno aunque las, razones eran muy obvias Sasuke es mucha más cruel que Itachi.

-Que aras entonces.- pregunto Itachi de manera seria.

-Aun no lo sé tachi déjame pensar.- le dijo en un gruñido estaba molesto.

-Siempre tan amargado.- murmuro el mayor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

**Mi rincón obscuro **

**Johan: lo prometido es deuda gracias a Hinatacris, esta capitulo llega a ustedes Hinatacris espero que te guste y si no pues ya ni modo también quiro dar las gracias a sasuhina y conchabb por su review y su fallow, sinceramente tenía pensado eliminar la historia pero ahora gracias a Hinatacris y a vosotros 2 no lo quitare espero que les guste. **

**Miyu: que no se supone que lo publicarías en la tarde o el domingo. **

**Loren: ella tiene razón hola Miyu. **

**Miyu: Loren te extrañe deberías venir más seguidos y no abandonarme con esta demente *_* por favor. **

**Loren: ni hablar no quiero quedar igual de trastornada como vosotras así que no es más ya me voy sayo.**

**Shika: que problemática es no entiendo cómo es que te agrada. **

**Miyu: yo tampoco pero me agrada. **

**Izuna: y se supone que eres una Uchiha en serio. **

**Miyu: muérete Izuna es más que no se supone que deberías estar jodiendole la existencia a Yuki.**

**Izuna: hai demo Itachi suele ser aterrador si te acercas más de lo necesario a Yuki así que mejor te molesto a ti. **

**Todos: sayo y gracias por leer **

**Johan: dejen review porfa **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, en cambio Miyuki y Yuki son completamente mías queda claro al igual que esta historia. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres**.

**Johan: kon´nichiwa como estan. **

**Miyu: valla actualizas rápido porque no haces lo mismo con las otras historias. **

**Johan: porque no tengo ni las mínima jodida idea de cómo continuarlas aunque ya me empiezan a rondar las ideas luego les daré forma y cuerpo además sabes que cuando tengo una idea no hago borradores ni nada por el estilo empiezo a escribir y ya. **

**Miyu: hai tienes razón y nos acompañara Loren en esta ocasión *_*. **

**Johan: no traidora u.u! **

**Izuna: ella tiene razón eres una traidora. **

**Miyu: CALLATE BAKA o/o.- sale furiosa dando un portazo **

**Johan: que le hiciste Izuna. **

**Izuna: le robe un beso y le toque los senos.- respondí de manera seca **

**Johan: valla ya veo porque te quiere matar demo dado que ella se por tu culpa tú me ayudaras a escribir. **

**Izuna: por supuesto primero empezaremos por el lemon luego mataremos a Naruto y a Kakashi MUUUUUUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Johan: Izuna terminaste. **

**Izuna: todavía no JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAjajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj de acuerdo termine. **

**Johan: bien ahora que el señorito noten el sarcasmo termino de reírse maldito idiota no vamos a matar a Kakashi no me molesto en que matemos a Naruto pero **

**Naruto: oigan los estoy escuchando ttebayo **

**Izuna/Johan: cierra la boca dobe.- gruñido. **

**Johan: como decía no podemos matar a Kakashi solo Kami sabe lo bueno que esta además sería un pecado matar a semejante bombón.- sonrisa boba. **

**Izuna: hmp eres una pervertida sabes u.u. **

**Johan: o mira quien lo dice **ﯨ**.**ﯨ **mejor calla Uchiha acosador. **

**Shika: dejen de discutir y continúen la historia. **

**Johan: hai**

**Intromisiones mías y de Miyuki **

_**Flash back eres un demonio **_

_**Pensamientos o voces**_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 4 **

**Jigoku **

Después de estar pensando y analizando Sasuke decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era subir a la tierra para evitar inconvenientes además se quería divertir entre las piernas de su prometida solo esperaba que fuese virgen porque de no ser así mataría al bastardo que se halla acostado con ella y sería una muerte lenta y doloroso sobre todo dolorosa.

-Subiremos no estoy dispuesto a perder a la que será mi mujer y puedo suponer que tú tampoco.- dijo Sasuke mirando a Itachi seriamente.

-No tampoco estoy dispuesto a perderla pero antes dime exactamente a quienes han mandado para matarlas.- pregunto Itachi.

-Han enviado a Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hanabi, Karui y Omoi y Shion, hasta donde tengo entendido los últimos 4 son novatos pero son igual de peligrosos junto a ellos vienen Tsunade, Mei y Jiraiya.- dijo de manera fría hace mucho tiempo quería matar a Neji y al parecer pronto lo lograría.

-Crees que con akatsuki será suficiente o necesitaremos refuerzos.- pregunto Itachi.

-Llevaremos a taka con nosotros no pienso arriesgarme.- contesto de manera seca.

-Bien mandare a alguien a avisarles y no te preocupes esos idiotas estarán muertos antes de tocarlas.- dijo Itachi de manera segura.

-Eso espero.- murmuro el menor mirando a través de una ventana.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Sora **

-Estan listos.- pregunto Tsunade mirándolos fijamente.

-Hai Tsunade sensei.- respondieron de manera firme y sin titubeos.

-Bien nos dividiremos en grupos Neji tú, iras con Hanabi, Shion ya que ambas son novatas y su líder será Mei, Lee tu iras con Karui su líder será Jiraiya y por ultimo Tenten y Omoi, ustedes dos vienen conmigo.- les informo Tsunade solo esperaba que lo que les dijo Jiraiya no sucediera.

-Hai.- contestaron o Kami en que mierda se habían metido morirían eso era seguro los Uchiha los matarían antes de que siquiera le tocaran un solo cabello, a las hime Hyuuga porque no se negaron o si no les dieron alternativa era sí o sí.

-Bien es momento de irnos y recuerden el fallar no es una opción.- dijo Jiraiya sentía pena pues a esos jóvenes les faltaba mucho por vivir pero ordenes eran órdenes.

-Hai.- contestaron de manera firme aunque en su mente sus chibi se hacían bolita y lloraban a moco tendido iban a morir era seguro.

Después de eso un destello blanco los cubrió y no se supo más.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

/habitación de Yuki/

Bueno volviendo con las herederas mientras una se levanta poseída por un akuma recordemos que anda en su periodo. Se dirigió a al baño a darse una ducha mientras lavaba su cuerpo para ser más específicos en su hombro había una extraña marca eran tres aspas unidas **Izuna: la marca que tiene Yuki es el sharingan de Itachi, Hinata tiene el de Sasuke. Johan: hmp lo que él dijo.** tenía que estar en la empresa temprano una sonrisa macabra surco sus labios ya sabía con quién desquitaría su mal humor, tomo una falda de tela lisa negra 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla una blusa de gasas roja y unas sandalias de tacón se arregló el cabello y se puso un poco de maquillaje y bajo a desayunar

/habitación de Hinata/

Mientras nuestra Hyuuga favorita se levanta con aire bobo por el sueño que había tenido se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha mientras se desnudaba observo en el espejo que en su cuello había una extraña marca como un tatuaje era un shuriken dentro de una estrella de seis picos era extraño pero no diría nada bueno solo se lo comentaría a Yuki tal vez ella le podía ayudar a descubrir que era esa marca después de darse una relajante ducha se secó y empezó a vestirse, al igual que su prima ella tenía que ir a la empresa se puso una falda azul marino 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla una blusa blanca de seda y bajo a desayunar encontrándose a su prima con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Eran aproximadamente las 8:10 minutos cuando llegaron a la empresa encontrándose a un furioso Sasori en la recepción con una aura homicida y una cara de asesino en serie que asustaría al mismo diablo tragaron grueso ese tipo daba miedo pero era sexi así que eso le daba ventaja. A la par de él habían 2 hombres que más que hombres parecían dioses griegos de cabellos y ojos negro azabache hablando con uno de los consejeros y la recepcionista tenia cara de idiota al ver tan perfección junta se acercaron con pasos decididos hacia donde estaba Sasori y le tocaron el hombro para que las mirara ya que intentaba no asesinar a la recepcionista.

-Llegas tarde Hyuuga se suponía que tenías que estar aquí hace 20 minutos.- le gruño molesto maldición el odiaba esperar bueno en realidad odiaba muchas cosa ese no era el punto observo que esta tenía un rostro de total poker face.

-Sasori en que momento te dije que llegaría temprano además no tienes por qué gruñirme maldito insensible y a todo esto quienes son ellos.- dijo de manera fría por alguna razón ese sujeto de cabello largo atado en una coleta baja la ponía nerviosa observo a Hinata que desviaba la mirada del sujeto de cabello rebelde y corto respiraron de manera profunda para controlar los nervios al verlos acercarse a ellas Sasori se hizo a un lado para no interrumpir.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y él es mi hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke es un placer conocerlas por fin hime.- dijo de manera sensual mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-El gusto es nuestro mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata y ella es Hyuuga Yuki mi prima dado que ya nos hemos presentado señor Uchiha me puede decir que se les ofrece a 2 Uchiha con los Hyuuga.- dijo de manera fría y autoritaria observo a su prima que parecía estar en un trance desvió la mirada y observo al Uchiha frente a ella era atractivo no lo iba a negar o por Kami el hombre ese estaba como quien dice para comérselo y no hablaba solo por hablar.

-Queremos ser socios de vuestra empresa Hinata-san mi hermano sabe todo lo relacionado con videojuegos y yo me dedico al área artística para ser más específico a la música.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina observando el sonrojo de la Hyuuga mientras sus ojos viajaban a través de su cuerpo deteniéndose en los senos como deseaba probarlos y estrujarlos entre sus manos pero pronto podría hacerlo dirigió su vista de nuevo a sus ojos que lo observan de manera analítica también.

-Hinata-sama usted se hará cargo de mostrarle al joven Sasuke-sama las instalaciones de la disquera para que se valla familiarizando y ambos deben trabajar juntos en la misma oficina, Yuki-sama usted hará lo mismo con Itachi-sama y no acepto réplicas de ningún tipo.- dijo el anciano del consejo con una mirada fría.

-Tks lo que faltaba ser la niñe.- la ojinegra dejo su oración a medio camino para mirar a Sasori ya sabía con quien el Uchiha iba a conocer el área de videojuegos mientras ella se ahogaba comiendo chocolates.

-Sasori tú te encargaras de mostrarle al señor Uchiha las instalaciones.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado provocando que la sonrisa de Itachi desaparezca y a Sasori le dé un tic nervioso la iba a matar en serio él no quería estar cerca de ese bastardo Uchiha.

-Lo siento Yuki-sama pero Sasori-san debe acompañarme por ende usted debe mostrarle las instalaciones a Itachi-sama y no hay pero que valga.- la sermoneo el anciano.

-Yuki deja de retrasar lo inevitable y empieza de una vez para que termines antes y tu Uchiha.-dijo la Hyuuga dirigiéndose a Sasuke. –Muévete que no tengo todo el día.- le dijo de manera fría aunque por dentro ella estuviera temblando como gelatina.

-Hmp.- le respondió el Uchiha menor.

-Tú también muévete Uchiha tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Yuki mirando a Itachi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke y Hinata

-De donde eres Hinata.- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Nací aquí en Konoha al igual que mis ancestros y tú?.- pregunto la ojiperla sin mirarlo.

-Nací en Macedonia al norte de Grecia pero mis padres eran japoneses.- le respondió de manera indiferente eso era mentira bueno en parte el y su hermano si eran griegos pero para ser más específicos eran los hijos del dios del inframundo aunque nadie debía saber eso.

-Tus padres estan muertos.- pregunto Hinata mientras lo llevaba por un extenso pasillo hasta que encontraron el lugar que la Hyuuga buscaba su oficina.

-Hai murieron cuando yo tenía 6 años.- dijo mirando a la nada.

-Lo siento Sasuke yo perdí a los míos cuando tenía 9.- le dijo la Hyuuga acercándose y apretándole el hombro, error al hacer eso un fuego se desato dentro de ella.

Al sentir la mano de ella en su hombro el Uchiha voltio inmediata mente y la miro a los ojos y la beso al principio la Hyuuga se sorprendió pero inmediata mente comenzó a responder subió sus manos hasta el cuello masculino y empezó a jugar con sus cabellos, el Uchiha choco sus caderas de manera posesiva y salvaje lentamente fue descendiendo una de sus manos para acariciar sus muslos para ir subiendo la falda con pasos torpes la llevo hasta el sofá que había en la oficina de la Hyuuga **(Izuna: valla que conveniente que este ese sofá allí **ﯨ**.**ﯨ**Johan: jaja tú crees n.n° de nuevo a la historia)** la acostó en él y se colocó entre sus piernas mientras metia su mano y empezaba a jugar con el sexo de la Hyuuga con la otra desabrocho la camisa de la Hyuuga y levanto su sostén de manera que tuviera acceso a sus pechos y los empezó a lamer y a morder mientras introducía 2 dedos dentro de ella, la Hyuuga había olvidado donde estaba y con quien estaba lo único que le importaba era seguir sintiendo esas excitantes caricias.

-Hinata tócame.- le susurro con voz ronca y sexi el Uchiha Ares quería estar dentro de ella.

La Hyuuga empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón del ojinegro y le bajo los pantalones junto con el bóxer y empezó a acariciar su miembro dando leves apretones la falda junto con las bragas de la Hyuuga habían desaparecido estaba a punto de penetrarla pues ella ya había soltando su miembro cuando.

-Oye Hinata sabes dónde está PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ.- grito Kakashi **(Johan: Kakashi salvaje a parecer en la mejor parte** **no me maten n.n Izuna: vez por eso tenemos que matar a Kakashi. Kakashi: oye soy guardián tengo que protegerla. Johan: silencio de nuevo al fic) **a punto de sufrir un ataque Kakashi tiene el complejo de padre sobre protector quien no soporto ver a una de sus princesitas así y callo desmayado.

-O por Kami me va a matar.- dijo con un enorme sonrojo y volviéndose a colocar la ropa sin mirar a Sasuke claro el Uchiha bufo molesto le habían arruinado el momento por los todos los dioses aunque admitía que había disfrutado mucho el masturbarla y probar sus senos mierda recordar eso no era bueno su ´´amigo´´ quería terminar de divertirse. Una vez que la Hyuuga se vistió fue a socorrer a su tutor después de 5 minutos el peliplata despertó lo primero que vio fue una ceño fruncido y luego unos ojos negros que irradiaban molestia.

-Hinata que fue lo que me pa.- y de golpe regresaron a él las imágenes por las cuales se había desmayado luego se fijó dónde estaba y miro que era el sofá de la perdición. **(Izuna: pero que buenas perdiciones tiene ese sofá tal vez algún día lo use con Miyuki tu qué crees Johan. Johan: ah lo dudo después de lo que hiciste continuemos)**.

-Kakashi veras lo que paso fue que.- empezó la ojiperla siendo interrumpida por Sasuke.

-Lo que paso fue que nos cortaste la inspiración y no nos dejaste terminar lo que empezamos.- respondió el Uchiha en un gruñido.

-Uchiha-baka cierra la boca.- siseo Hinata molesta sí estuvo a punto de tener sexo con él y por lo que intuía sería una buena sesión pero eso no le daba derecho a hablarle a si su padre postizo porque si para ella Kakashi era más un padre que un tutor.

-No me hablas así Hyuuga.- respondió en un siseo el Uchiha donde se había ido la mujer con la que estuvo a punto de follar que era más dócil y no la fiera que tenía en frente aunque había que admitirlo esa faceta lo ponía más caliente mierda debería controlar las hormonas de semental que tenía.

-Bien lo mejor será que elimine esa imagen traumante de mi cabeza y Hinata compórtate.- dijo Kakashi saliendo del lugar dejándolos en silencio.

-Vamos debo mostrarte la cabinas de grabación.- dijo la ojiperla molesta.

-Porque mejor no nos quedamos aquí y terminamos lo que empezamos.- le dijo el Uchiha besándole el cuello y dando chupetones marcando la piel como suya marcándola a ella como de su propiedad.

-No lo creo Uchiha así que suéltame.- le respondió de manera cortante aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo.

-Hmp.- fue lo único que le dijo soltándola era la primera vez que una mujer se le resistía aunque la primera vez si le correspondió a sus caricias.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Tsunade me han informado que Itachi y Sasuke estan aquí en Konoha para ser más específicos estan con ellas.- dijo Jiraiya con un semblante serio.

-Han adelantado los planes o se han dado cuenta que venimos tras ellas debemos tener cuidado.- dijo Tsunade mirándolos con seriedad los demás asintieron era definitivo estaban muertos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Mi rincón obscuro **

**Johan: querían lemon ahí lo tienen bola de pervert se preguntaran porque las Hyuuga reaccionan así ante los Uchiha **

**Izuna: es obvio porque reaccionan así después de todo los Uchiha somos sexis y candentes. **

**Johan: yo no iba a decir eso baka ellas reaccionan así por el vínculo el lemon va especialmente para Hinatacris y dos lectoras más que pidieron anonimato pues eh cumplido. **

**Izuna: sabes aun creo que le faltó algo. **

**Johan: yo también pero no sé qué es. **

**Sin más matta nee **

**Se aceptan tomatazos sugerencias y criticas CONTRUCTIVAS no de otro tipo aunque si quieren decirme que soy una ero pues estan en su derecho. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, en cambio Miyuki y Yuki son completamente mías queda claro al igual que esta historia. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres**.

**Johan: bien antes que nada quiero dedicar una breve, amorosa y calurosa información a los fans del sasusaku. **

**Para empezar quiero decirles que me importa un reverendo cacahuate si les gustan o no mi fics no les gusta el sasuhina pues no lo lean y dejen de andar jodiendo diciendo que ni siquiera tengo talle de escritora solo porque no me gusta el sasusaku creo a ver dejado bien especificada en mi perfil que si escribía una historia de dicha pareja seria solo para trolearla que parte de eso no entendieron aparte de eso ni siquiera tienen el valor para dejar el review con su nombre si no que lo hacen bajo anonimato realmente yo quería llevar las cosas por la paz pero en vista de que me estan agrediendo verbalmente solo me queda decirles que les seguiré jodiendo la vida y seguiré troleando con dicha pareja solo por joderles la vida. **

**OTRA COSA QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTE EL SASUSAKU NO SIGNIFICA QUE A MI ME TENGA QUE GUSTAR ASI QUE DE UNA VEZ LES ACLARO QUE A MI ME GUSTA EL SASUHINA, EL ITAHINA Y CUALQUIER OTRA PAREJA RELACIONADA CON HINATA CADA QUIEN TIENE SUS GUSTOS. Y COMO DICE EL REFRAN CADA LOCO CON SU MUNDO. **

**Por ende les pido amablemente de abstenerse de enviarme cualquier comentario mal intencionado si les molesto mi fic anti sasusaku no lean y dejen de fastidiar. **

**A parte de eso varias de ustedes se atrevieron a decir que lo mío era envidia de que Sakura era la mejor kunoichi cariños déjenme decirles que si Tsunade no la hubiera entrenado seguiría siendo la misma inútil que lo único que así era llorar en todo los capítulos. A mi parecer una de las kunoichi más letales de Naruto es Temari y Konan, vamos a un Sakura teniendo la misma fuerza sobre humana de Tsunade ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerle frente a Sasuke para matarlo, pero lo admito la rosadita es fuerte pero gracias a sus fans sacados de tono me empieza a caer mal.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Izuna: vaya estas bastante cabreada no. **

**Johan: no tienes idea de cuánto solo por seguiré haciendo lo que mejor se hacer joder la existencia de los fans del sasusaku. **

**Izuna: eres cruel Johan bastante cruel. **

**Johan: se lo tienen merecido tal vez así dejan de molestar y respetan a los que nos dedicamos a escribir sasuhina, o itahina. **

**Sasuke: ella tiene razón además quien en su sano juicio cree que yo terminare siendo pareja de Sakura. **

**Izuna/Miyu: pues los fans del sasusaku, Sasuke-baka.**

**Johan: como sea mejor sigamos con la conti de la historia. **

**Kakashi: vaya que algunos suelen ser inmaduros. **

**Johan: tks lo que sea. **

**Shikamaru: esto es problemático solo ignóralas y ya. **

**Johan: estoy de acuerdo con eso. Les molesta el sasuhina pobrecitos porque a mí me encanta y seguiré escribiendo historias de dicha pareja.**

…**.**

_**Prefiero ser odiado por lo que soy que amado por lo que no soy Kurt Cobain.**_

_**·Hay dos cosas infinitas: el Universo y la estupidez humana. Y del Universo no estoy seguro. Albert Einstein. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura Hinatacris senpai espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo al igual que el resto de los lectores sobre todo los fans del sasusaku va dirigido con mucho cariño especialmente para ustedes besos de nutella. **_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5 **

Tenían aproximadamente una semana ya de estar en la tierra de los mortales tanto ángeles como demonios, los cazadores celestiales seguían de cerca a las Hyuuga pero no podían hacer nada para matarlas dado que a donde fuera que ellas estuvieran Sasori estaba con ellas y como imán se les pegaban Deidara, Tibi y Hidan aunque el ultimo estaba a punto de sufrir la ira de Hinata.

-Por Jashin-sama díganme hacia donde carajos nos dirigimos.- dijo exasperado Hidan nadie le hizo caso solo lo ignoraron como era la costumbre desde hace 1 semana provocándole al albino una venita de coraje y una aura asesina que todos ignoraron de nuevo.

-Hidan cállate a nadie le interesa escucharte.- le dijo Sasori con una mirada de pocos amigos maldición que no se suponía que ya no sería la niñera de esos tres seres sin cerebros que se hacían llamar hombres y akumas.

-Cállate pinocho que nadie quiere escuchar tus quejas sobre la impuntualidad o como deberían tratar a las marionetas o muñecas o lo que puta sea que usas para pajearte en las noches.- le respondió el albino de manera burlona. Lo mataría si era definitivo Sasori lo mataría maldito fuera el imbécil que decidió que ese idiota tenía que ser un akuma. **(Johan: oye tenme un poco de respeto quieres además no puedes matarme aun. Sasori: porque no.- con cara se psicópata. Johan: porque aún no termino mis historias.)**. Luego de esa pequeña discusión nadie volvió a abrir la boca ni siquiera Hidan! Y eso era realmente sorprende ya que el albino a igual que el rubio hablaban hasta por los codos. Ignorando a esos, espécimen subdesarrollados Sasori poso su mirada en las herederas Hyuuga había notado que después de que tuvieron el encuentro con los Uchiha habían cambiado sobre todo la ojiperla. No comento nada después de todo no era problema suyo el solo cumplía órdenes nada mas era fin de semana y se dirigían a las empresas donde seguramente estarían los bastardos Uchiha como el los llamaba.

Hinata sin embargo iba perdida en su mundo recordando todo lo que había pasado con el Uchiha toda esa semana.

_Flash back. _

_La Hyuuga se encontraba en la cabina de grabación junto a Sasuke escuchando a una de las bandas debía admitirlo la canción tenia cierto misterio y crea una atmosfera sensual pero la Hyuuga había aprendido a separar el placer de los negocios y el Uchiha era eso un negocio y nada más. Sasuke embargo estaba maldiciendo al tutor de la ojiperla por interrumpirlos ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse de manera abrupta dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada y observaron a la única Hyuuga que poseía ojos negro violetas en toda la historia del clan la mirada de la chica irradiaba odio pura y el instinto homicida se desprendía por cada poro de su piel. _

_-Que te sucede acaso estás loca no puede entrar así a la cabina de grabación.- le dijo la ojiperla irritada el Uchiha solo la observo definitivamente su pequeña tenía carácter porque si ella le pertenecía aunque ella aun no lo supiera pero pronto la sabría. _

_-No me importa demo necesito que ayudes a desarme de ese sujeto ya lo soporto.- replico la ojinegro señalado a Itachi que tenía una expresión de completo fastidio en el rostro._

_-Hyuuga deja el drama quieres no es para tanto lo que hice.- dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido al ver que su hermanito lo miraba con burla._

_-Que no es para tanto estúpido Uchiha casi me matas con tus idioteces.- le grito molesta, la ojiperla ya harta decidió ponerle fin a la conversación. _

_-Regresa a tu oficina y resuelvan sus problemas de pareja y dejen de interrumpir en mi área de trabajo ahora largo.- les siseo entre dientes sin decir nada salieron y no fueron los únicos pues los chicos que estaban ensayando también salieron por órdenes del azabache cerrando la puerta por fuera. _

_-Qué demonios donde se metieron los chicos.- pregunto en un susurro letal y frio que incluso hubiera asustado al más valiente pero él era el GRAN UCHIHA SASUKE y no le temía a nada ni nadie. _

_-Se fueron.- respondió el Uchiha de manera seca viéndola directamente a los ojos y acortando la distancia entre ambos poso sus manos en su cintura acercándola más y antes de que la Hyuuga pudiera replicar el Uchiha ya la estaba besando. _

_Tomo sus labios como poseso los mordisqueaba y los succionaba con fuerza, la ojiperla se dejó llevar por el mar de, sensaciones que le estaba provocando el Uchiha. El azabache empezó a descender sus manos tocando el cuerpo de la Hyuuga primero sus piernas e introdujo, una de sus manos por el interior de sus muslos mandando pequeñas descargas la otra la llevo a los senos de la ojiperla quien empezó a gemir presa del deseo sin saber cómo ya se encontraban en ropa interior y acostado en el suelo el Uchiha dejo, los labios de la ojiperla para dirigirse al blanco cuello besando y succionando la blanca y tersa piel dejando una marcas rojizas dejando en claro que ella ya tenía dueño y que le pertenecía siguió con el rastro de besos por todo su cuerpo fue bajando, hasta llegar a su ombligo donde introdujo su lengua después de un momento la saco y empezó a repartir besos por su cadera dando mordiscos, haciendo delirar a la ojiperla de placer. _

_-Ahh Sa Sasuke ahh.- gemía la ojiperla presa del deseo sin ser consciente de que alguien los estaba escuchando demo mas no se atrevieron a interrumpir. _

_-Joder Hinata.- gruño el azabache al sentir que arañaba su espalda con fuerza llego a hasta su intimidad y le retiro las bragas empapadas de fluidos la contemplo en absoluto silencio su clítoris inflamado el subir y bajar de su pecho sin decir nada bajo su cara hasta su intimidad y empezó a lamer y succionar su clítoris, su lengua se movía con total maestría por su intimidad provocando espasmos de placer en la ojiperla que sentía como la tibia y áspera lengua del azabache se introducía dentro de ella o Kami se sentía que él, la llevaba al cielo y al infierno con cada toque que le daba hace un buen rato la ropa de ambos había desaparecido dejándolos completamente desnudos tal como sus madres los trajeron al mundo. El Uchiha ya, se encontraba en medio de sus piernas para penetrarla y así lo hizo, cuando escucho el pequeño grito de dolor descubrió que su mujer era virgen, y eso era bueno al menos no correría sangre. Volviendo a lo que realmente le interesaba al Uchiha, sin importarle un poco el dolor virginal de la ojiperla la volvió a penetrar de manera suave viendo como la Hyuuga mostraba ciertas muecas de dolor pero le era imposible detenerse ella era realmente estrecha y eso lo estaba llevando a la locura pronto sintió que ella empezó a mover sus caderas, al compás de sus embestidas que dejaron de ser suaves y rítmicas, para entrar en un estado animal la embistió de manera salvaje importándole un carajo si los escuchaban. _

_-A gatas a hora Hinata.- le dijo el Uchiha con la respiración entrecortada una vez la ojiperla se colocó a gatas la volvió a penetrar de manera fuerte y salvaje. _

_-Sa Sasuke más ra-rapido más fuerte ahh.-grito la Hyuuga nunca se imaginó que su primera vez seria con uno de sus socios debía admitir que el Uchiha era buen compañero de cama y que el sexo que le estaba dando era realmente bueno aunque era su primera vez podía asegurar que nadie le daría el placer que el azabache. Y sucedió ese momento tan esperado la cumbre de todo el nirvana la misma gloria. _

_-SASUKE.- grito la ojiperla convulsionando por el potente orgasmo. _

_-Maldición Hinata.- gruño el azabache tirando su cabeza hacia atrás derramando su semen dentro de la Hyuuga. _

Fin del flash back.

Sospechaba que su prima había tenido sexo con Itachi pues su relación por así decirlo había mejorado ya no trataban de matarse cada 5 minutos. Pero las cosas entre ella y el Uchiha no habían mejorado todo lo contrario el bastardo del Uchiha cada que se encontraban está en su oficina, con una pelirroja dándole sexo oral al principio sintió una furia y una ira que les grito a ambos que se largaron de su empresa hacer sus porquerías a otra lado. El Uchiha solo la miro de manera fría y le dijo a Karin si porque la tipa esa se llamaba Karin que los dejara solos, cuando la tipa se marchó él se arregló el traje y camino hacia ella y la beso al principio se sorprendió luego la ira se volvió a presentar esa bastardo creía que ella se acostaría con el después de que lo vio teniendo sexo oral con esa puta pelirroja, lo empujo alejándolo de ella y le dio una bofetada y se retiró de la oficina con la cabeza en alto mostrando su porte orgulloso y digno de una Hyuuga. Después de ese día no había vuelto a ver a la pelirroja y el Uchiha parecía más cabreado de lo normal.

-Llegamos.- anuncio Sasori genial su tortura estaba por empezar de nuevo salieron del auto caminaron hacia el ascensor junto a los tres espécimen subdesarrollados que eran los compañeros de Sasori ignorando sus comentarios de mal gusto y cualquier otra estupidez que hicieran. Cada una se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo de la oficina del Uchiha se escuchaban gemidos y ninguno de los empleados se atrevía a poner un alto a lo que el ojinegro estaba haciendo con su "secretaria" nadie excepto Hinata que entro más que furiosa ya le había dicho al Uchiha que hiciera sus porquerías con la zorra esa en un motel y al parecer no entendía. Abrió la puerta de par en par haciendo que Karin detuviera su labor de masturbar al Uchiha quien miraba a la Hyuuga molesto por Kami él lo único que quería era que ella lo dejara meterse entre sus piernas de nuevo, pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder y menos si se seguía tirando a Karin, la observo detenidamente sus ojos irradiaban furia e indignación total, su cuerpo desprendía una aura homicida que hizo retroceder a Karin esa era la primera vez que la pelirroja retrocedía ante alguien de su mismo género ni siquiera le había tenido miedo a Tenten una de las guardianes más letales del cielo pero al parecer la Hyuuga era mucho más peligrosa.

-Escúchame bien Karin si tú y ese Uchiha bastardo siguen haciendo sus porquerías dentro de mi empresa no les va ir nada bien.- siseo la ojiperla con odio contenido y un rostro de total póker face pero sus ojos perlas mostraban la furia que tenía en esos que era capaz de atravesar al más valiente de los hombres. La pelirroja asintió pues el aura de la ojiperla se estaba volviendo siniestra incluso para ella que era un demonio le causo miedo se levantó y acomodo su ropa y paso a la par de la ojiperla estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho la voz de la Hyuuga de nuevo.

-Y una cosa más Karin no te quiero dentro de Corp. Hyuuga quedo claro.- pregunto sin mirarla demasiado ocupada matando al Uchiha con la mirada.

-Hai me quedo claro.- le siseo molesta esa tipa la acaba de correr y Sasuke no dijo nada ni siquiera la volteo a ver salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta hecha una furia.

-Esta es la última vez que te lo digo Uchiha no quiero que tus encuentros con la pelirroja esa dentro de la empresa lleguen a manos de la prensa.- le gruño molesta la ojiperla.

-Tu no me das ordenes Hyuuga y si a mí se me apetece follar con Karin en tu empresa lo hare.- le respondió en otro gruñido el Uchiha. La Hyuuga estaba a punto de replicar pero su celular comenzó a sonar con una melodía.

-Moshi, moshi.- contesto silencio por un momento.- hai Kiba-kun si puedo no te preocupes.- silencio de nuevo una bastante largo y desagradable para el Uchiha y quien era ese tal Kiba.- bien nos vemos en la noche.- y ese nos vemos en la noche por parte de la Hyuuga hizo que el Uchiha sacara su lado posesivo.

-Quien es ese tal Kiba y porque vas a verlo en la noche.- le pregunto en un siseo molesto ella no podía salir con ningún hombre que no fuera él.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo además yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones.- le dijo de manera seca la ojiperla quien se creía ese cretino para darle órdenes a ella.

-Escúchame bien Hinata si tú tienes relaciones con ese tipo lo mato me oyes lo mato.- le dio el Uchiha en susurro oscuro.

-Tú te acuestas con la pelirroja porque no habría de hacer lo mismo yo con otros hombres.- le respondió de manera burlona la ojiperla si ese Uchiha bastardo pensó que por acostarse con ella y quitarle su virginidad era su dueño se equivocó.

-Porque tú me perteneces y si quieres que tu amigo siga con vida vas hacer lo que yo diga.- le dijo de manera macabra nadie que no fuera el la tocaría, y Hinata supo que el Uchiha no mentía al ver la mirada psicópata que posaban sus ojos estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera se cuenta cuando el Uchiha la tomo de la cintura para bajar su cabeza y morder su cuello con fuerza haciéndole una herida y dejando la marca de sus dientes en ella la sangre de la Hyuuga le supo a gloria era realmente exquisita, como ella dejo su cuello para saciarse de sus labios. Y la Hyuuga salió del trance cuando el Uchiha poso sus fríos labios en los de ella y al sentir aquel dolor entre su cuello y hombro y el tibio líquido y carmesí brotar de la herida.

-Estas demente porque mierda me mordiste.- le pregunto molesta y adolorida.

-Para dejar en claro que tú me perteneces Hinata.- le dijo en un susurro suave el Uchiha tratando de sumergirla en un trance para poder volver a estar de nuevo entre sus piernas pero no le funciono. La ojiperla estaba recia a dejarse manipular por su encanto y el suspiro frustrado esa mujer sí que era dura de convencer pero eso lo hacía más entretenido.

-Yo no te pertenezco Uchiha y si lo hago será solo en tus sueños.- le dijo la ojiperla con seriedad.

-Créeme hime que en mis sueños tú estás más que dispuesta a darme placer y gemir que yo soy tu dueño.- le dijo el Uchiha de manera arrogante. La ojiperla solo lo fulmino con la mira y lo maldijo en silencio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Mi rincón obscuro. **

**Hinatacris senpai espero que te haya gustado la conti y si nos pues mandare a Hidan para que te haga bullying. **

**Para mis queridas fans del sasusaku espero que les guste ya que hice la conti pensando en ustedes disfruten de la lectura sasuhina. **

**Izuna: aun sigues molesta. **

**Johan: no ya no me relaje leyendo un fic de Sasha545 que era anti Sakura. **

**Miyuki: entonces ya no estas molesta. **

**Johan: no que va hasta se me olvido que existían esas cabezas huecas que piensan que Sasuke ama a Sakura. **

**Shikamaru: vaya que son problemáticos. **

**Matta nee **

**Se aceptan tomatazos comentarios CONSTRUCTIVOS no idioteces como las que mandan algunos fans del sasusaku. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, en cambio Miyuki y Yuki son completamente mías queda claro al igual que esta historia. **

**Las letras de las canciones que aparecerán no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres**.

**Kuragari: Kon´nichiwa como estan.- sonrisa amable y gentil. **

**Izuna: esa sonrisa no es disculpa por dejar tirados tus fics.**

**Kuragari: tks que molesto eres Uchiha. **

**Izuna: mira quien lo dice. **

**Miyuki: terminaron o tardaran más. **

**Izuna: terminamos. **

**Shikamaru: disfruten la lectura problemáticos. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%:….. **

_**Cuida el presente porque en el vivirás el resto de tu vida.- Facundo Cabral.**_

…_**..**_

_**El que hace lo que ama esta benditamente condenado al existo que llegara cuando deba llegar.- Facundo Cabral. **_

…_**..**_

_**Se gana y se pierde, se sube y se baja, se nace y se muere. Y si la historia es tan simple ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- Facundo Cabral. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

A pesar de la amenaza que recibió por parte del Uchiha la ojiperla asistiría al encuentro de uno de sus amigos Inuzuka Kiba, habían quedado de ir a cenar a un restaurant que estaba algo cerca de las playas de Konoha, el lugar era muy popular entre los universitarios y jóvenes empresarios por la privacidad que ofrecía el lugar. Kiba era el segundo heredero de una compañía de seguridad que se dedicaba a entrenar a los mejores perros más temibles de Japón, aparte de eso la compañía del clan Inuzuka se dedicaba a entrenar a los perros para la policía de Japón.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación buscando que ponerse por Kami porque la vida de ellas las mujeres era tan problemática como decía Shikamaru, tenía más de 30 minutos tratando de decidirse entre un vestido tan rojo como la sangre el vestido poseía un estilo de corte griego, que se ajustaba perfectamente hasta su cintura y caía suelto hasta el suelo, el otro vestido era negro con encajes en rojo sangre que tenía un escote hasta su espalda baja, y en frente poseía un corte recto, que le daba hasta la mitad de sus blancos muslos.

-Kuso donde carajos se mete Yuki cuando la necesito.- se preguntó en gruñido frustrado la ojiperla, si había algo que cabreaba a los Hyuuga aparte de que pisotearán su orgullo era no saber elegir un atuendo que les quedara perfectamente, ya saben cuestiones de ego, orgullo y vanidad.

-Me llamaste Hina-chan.- pregunto Yuki apareciendo de la nada asustando a la ojiperla en el proceso.

-Kyyyyyaaaa.- grito la ojiperla con el corazón latiéndole desbocado preguntándose de donde carajos había salido Yuki, su prima necesitaba alejarse de su adorado padrino/padre, de lo contrario las mañas de Kakashi se le pegarían por completo y la principal era esa de aparecerse de la nada y en el momento menos correcto, luego sería la jodida impuntualidad.

-Que mierda sucede contigo porque gritas.- pregunto la ojinegro molesta.

-Me asustaste baka que no es obvio.- le gruño molesta la ojiperla dándole la espalda para decidirse por uno de los vestidos.

-Al parecer cada día obtienes el magnífico humor y carácter de Uchiha-me-importa-un comino-el-resto-del-mundo-Sasuke.-murmuro la ojinegro con cierta burla.

-Que dijiste, no te escuche bien.- pregunto la ojiperla sin darse la vuelta.

-Que te pongas el vestido rojo.- contesto Yuki dándole gracias a Kami que Hinata no haya escuchado el comentario acerca del agrio carácter y humor que tenía gracias al Uchiha.

-Porque el rojo.- pregunto la ojiperla observando de reojo a Yuki que tenía la mirada entrecerrada observando cierta mordida que había dejado el Uchiha donde decía que era de su propiedad.

-Te quedara perfecto además ya estoy harta de verte con ropas negras o de colores neutros, venga yo sé que por el color de nuestra piel esos colores nos quedan como anillo al dedo, demo después de un tiempo aburren.- respondió Yuki además necesita relajar a su prima para preguntar acerca de la mordida esa que tenía ya sabía quién se la dio la pregunta sería ¿Por qué se lo permitió?

-Supongo que tienes razón y si vas a preguntar algo hazlo de una vez.- respondió de manera seca la ojiperla.

-Bien que hay exactamente entre tú y el Uchiha.- pregunto de manera directa observando como el cuerpo de Hinata se tensaba y luego se relajaba.

-Nada lo que sucede es que tuve sexo casual con él en una ocasión y ahora cree que es mi dueño.- dijo sin parpadear viendo las orbes negro-violeta de Yuki.- ¿Y qué sucede contigo e Itachi-san?.- pregunto la ojiperla con cierta malicia observando con burla el pequeño sonrojo de la ojinegro.

-Nada aparte de sexo convencional, ¿con quién vas a salir por cierto?- pregunto curiosa rara vez Hinata salía y cuando lo hacía era en una cita, acaso su prima saldría con Uchiha-baka

-No saldré con Sasuke si es lo que piensas.- dijo molesta, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Entonces con quien.- pregunto odiaba esa mierda de las adivinanzas.

-Con Kiba-kun.- respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa de lado.

-Wooo saldrás con el niño perro Inuzuka.- pregunto shokeada vamos ella sabía que esos dos eran amigos, pero nunca espero que tuvieran una cita ¿Por qué? Sencillo el Inuzuka no es tipo de chicos con el que Hinata saldría.

-Si pero no vamos a salir en algún plano romántico ni nada por el estilo.- informo al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía Yuki.- quieres venir.- pregunto poniéndose el vestido rojo de corte griego.

-Y hacerles mal tercio no gracias.-respondió aun en la luna la ojinegro, Kami ya se podía imaginar a los pequeños Inuzuka-Hyuuga, de ojos claros y con marcas en cada mejilla con el cabello entre castaño y azul y la piel ligeramente bronceada, aparte de eso la hiperactividad que heredarían por parte del chico perro, adiós a sus días de tranquilidad hola infierno eterno.

-Te dije que saldríamos como amigos y nada mas.- grito molesta al ver la cara de pervertida que tenía Yuki.

-Hmp si tú lo dices.- murmuro de manera indiferente aún no se podía sacar la traumante imagen de Hinata y Kiba follando como animales salvajes, maldita fuera su imaginación.

-Tks y como me veo.- pregunto la ojiperla al terminar de arreglarse, Yuki la observo en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad para asentir y mostrar una sonrisa de lado dando su aprobación.

-Te ves divina.- le dijo con burla imitando la voz de Maito Gai el único profesor raro que tenían y cuando decía raro era raro en todo el jodido sentido de la palabra.

-No hagas eso aún no elimino la escena de él y Lee manoseándose en el baño de mujeres.- murmuro asqueada la ojiperla de solo recordarlo le causaba escalofríos.

-Si fue algo traumante aun puedo recordar a Naruto vomitar y Sai preguntarle a Sakura si el pene de Naruto era grande.- dijo la ojinegro con mirada perdida ese había sido el momento más vergonzoso y traumante de la historia.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Después de que la ojiperla saliera de la mansión Hyuuga para dirigirse a la cita que tenía con Kiba había recibido 10 llamadas por parte de Uchiha Sasuke-baka preguntándole donde y con quien estaba que había ignorado deliberadamente. Había llegado al restaurant donde la esperaba el Inuzuka aún no sabía para que quería Kiba que se vieran en ese lugar. De todos los restaurants de Konoha tenía que ser ese era cierto que era popular entre sus compañeros de universidad por la sencilla razón de que el lugar era jodidamente romántico, que incluso te daba una diabetes tipo 2 era demasiado para ella que no era excesivamente romántica era más reservada y apática a todo lo relacionado con el exceso al romance.

-Hime como estas.- pregunto radiante y feliz Kiba **(Kuragari: Inuzuka no jodas deja de llamarla hime acaso quieres Sasuke te mate. Kiba: no lo hará si lo hace Hina-chan no querrá verlo ni en pintura. Sasuke: si yo fuera tú no estaría tan seguro chico perro. Kuragari: él tiene razón Kiba) **ninguno de los dos sabía que eran vigilados tanto por akumas como por un tenshi.

-Hola Kiba-kun, estoy bien y tu.- respondió la ojiperla tratando de evitar el molesto olor de vainilla que se colaba por su olfato Kami ella odiaba la vainilla.

-Bien pero ahora estoy muy feliz de que aceptaras salir conmigo.- murmuro sonrojado entrando al restaurant tomando a la ojiperla del antebrazo, pasaron por recepción para ser conducidos hasta una mesa que tenía velas y una vista hacia la playa del lugar, un grupo de músicos comenzó a tocar una canción suave y romántica.

-Te gustaría bailar conmigo hime.- pregunto el Inuzuka con una radiante sonrisa observando como la ojiperla se sonrojaba levemente.

-Hai Kiba-kun.- contesto algo incomoda y nerviosa tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada por una mirada profunda e intimidante solo había sentido esa mirada en el Uchiha pero era casi imposible que él estuviera ahí cierto.

**Cuando escuches un te amo piensa en mi  
Cuando te diga te quiero se feliz  
Tu amor me hadado todo **

-Hime yo te amo quieres ser mi novia.- pregunto nervioso Inuzuka sentía que algo no estaba bien como si quisieran matarlo con la mirada pero eso era estúpido

**Y no sé qué sería de mi si tu no estuvieras aquí  
Eres mi vida mi cielo mi amor  
Eres un ángel que me a mandado dios  
Eres ternura cariño pación melodía de amor  
ilusión para dos..  
Te quiero, te amo, eres todo mí ser  
Eres mi hermoso cielo mi hermosa mujer  
Por eso quiero explicarte lo mucho que te amoo…  
Nuca te vayas de mí…. **

-Kiba yo lo siento pero solo te veo como un amigo nada mas gomen.- susurro la ojiperla observando como los ojos de Kiba se llenaban de tristeza.

**Eres todo lo que tengo.. Necesito yo de ti..  
Tu siempre estás en mis sueños  
Cuando no estás junto a mi  
Pienso nada más contigo  
Si tú te alejaras de mí  
Sería mi peor castigo  
Esto que siento por ti nunca me había pasado  
Me trasformaste a mi…  
En un loco enamorado**

Te quiero, te amo, eres todo mí ser  
Eres mi hermoso cielo una hermosa mujer  
Por eso quiero explicarte lo mucho que te amoo…  
Nuca te alejes de mí….  
Eres todo lo que tengo.. necesito yo de ti..  
Tu siempre estás en mis sueños  
Cuando no estás junto a mi  
Pienso nada más contigo  
Si tú te fueras de mí  
Sería mi peor castigo  
Esto que siento por ti nunca me había pasado  
Me trasformaste a mi…  
En un loco enamorado. 

La banda termino de tocar una fría brisa paso por el lugar trayendo consigo un mal presagio.

-Al menos puedo probar tus labios aunque sea en esta única ocasión.- pregunto el Inuzuka forzando una sonrisa que más que eso parecía una mueca mal elaborada, la Hyuuga solo asintió sin saber el caos que ese beso desataría. No fue consciente en el momento en que Kiba la tomo por la nuca acercando sus rostros y dándole un profundo beso, siendo alejado de la Hyuuga por un brusco movimiento dispuesto a encarar al sujeto que, interrumpió su momento con la Hyuuga, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa el sujeto lo había dejado inconsciente.

La Hyuuga observo al sujeto frente a ella era alto de piel morena ojos fríos y carentes de cualquier emoción, el rostro estaba cubierto por unas vendas hasta la mitad de la cara con una espada enorme tras su espalda.

-Quien eres tú y porque mierda dejaste inconsciente a Kiba.- gruño molesta la ojiperla señalando al Inuzuka que estaba en el suelo en un completo estado de inconciencia.

-Mi nombre es Zabusa y si quieres saber porque lo deje inconsciente pregúntale a Sasuke ahora sígueme si no quieres terminar muerta.- ordeno Zabusa con una mirada gélida.

-Espera que tiene que ver el cabrón de Uchiha Sasuke-baka.- pregunto siguiendo a Zabusa que mostro cierta burla al escuchar a la pequeña Hyuuga llamar cabrón al bastardo de Sasuke, la ojiperla le empezaba a agradar.

Al observar que Zabusa no diría nada no le quedó más que seguirlo resignada, adentrándose en un lugar que no era visible en el restaurant, las paredes en colores opacos y obscuros daban la sensación de estar en el refugio de un príncipe de las tinieblas o al menos esos eran los pensamientos de la ojiperla se detuvo abruptamente al ver que el tipo llamado Zabusa se detenía en la puerta de una habitación. Abrió sin pedir permiso diciéndole sin palabras que entrara.

-Aquí está la Hyuuga Uchiha.- informo Zabusa retirándose sin esperar a recibir respuesta.

-Que es lo que quieres Sasuke.- pregunto seria la ojiperla observando al Uchiha con molestia.

-Mmm hime creo que fui muy específico cuando te dije que no quería que te acostaras o salieras con otros hombres que no fuera yo.- susurro el Uchiha molesto con una mirada gélida.

-Ohh entonces mientras tú te acuestas con cuanta mujer te habrá las piernas yo debo serte fiel.- pregunto con un marcado sarcasmo la ojiperla y un ligero tono de celos.

-Es diferente Hinata yo soy un hombre y tu una mujer que crees que dirán si se dan cuenta que te metes en la cama de cuanto hombre se te cruce por enfrente.- contesto molesto el Uchiha observando la de arriba abajo observando como el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de la Hyuuga sobre todo a sus senos.

-Ese es mi problema no, el tuyo además a ti que te importa con quien salga o no me digas que Karin no es suficiente para ti.- pregunto molesta porque mierda no la dejaba en paz tan difícil era hacer eso.

El Uchiha encontró su oportunidad para manipularla de nuevo Hinata no quería a Karin dentro de la empresa, y el estar entre sus piernas.

-Te propongo un trato hime.- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado, sonrisa que desprendía lujuria y pasión al igual que los ojos carbón del Uchiha.

-Qué clase de trato.- pregunto desconfiada no se fiaría del Uchiha y más sabiendo que era un jodido bastardo.

-Yo dejare de acostarme con Karin demo tu tendrás que convertirte en mi mujer desde hoy, y Karin jamás volverá a poner un solo pie en tu empresa y quedara libre del escándalo que dices.- pregunto el Uchiha de manera seria necesitaba que ella se acostumbrara a ofrecerle placer las veces que él quisiera. La ojiperla lo observo en completo silencio analizando los pros y los contras.

-De acuerdo acepto ser tu mujer pero con la condición de que no vuelvas a tener sexo con ninguna otra mujer y mucho menos con Karin si lo haces se acabó lo que se daba, quedo claro.- contesto la ojiperla si, él quería que fuera su mujer al menos se aseguraría que el bastardo le fuera fiel. Observo con placer como tenso la mandíbula rayando al dolor.

-De acuerdo hime te juro que jamás me acostare con una mujer que no seas tú, pero a partir de este momento tú me perteneces y matare al bastardo que llegue tan siquiera a rozarte quedo claro.- pregunto en un gruñido el Uchiha molesto lo había dejado en jaque pero, había obtenido todos los beneficios que le ofrecía su cuerpo y él estaba más que dispuesto a follarla durante toda la noche. Se acercó a la ojiperla con sigiló una vez frente a ella la tomo de la cintura de manera posesiva mientras se apoderaba, de los labios femeninos y con la otra mano empezó a tocar la anatomía de la ojiperla. Deteniéndose en su bien formado trasero pegándola más a él para que notara su fuerte erección. Dejo sus labios y descendió por el cuello femenino mientras sus manos se dirigían a quitar la estorbosa prenda de la Hyuuga.

-Sas-Sasuke detente, debo volver a mi casa.- dijo la Hyuuga entre suspiros al sentir la lengua del Uchiha por su, cuello y bajar hasta el nacimiento de sus senos preguntándose en qué momento el azabache le había quitado el vestido.

-Ie tu aceptaste ser mi mujer, y en este momento lo único que quiero hacer es follarte no sabes todo lo que he tenido, que controlarme para no tirarme encima de ti como fiera en celo, solo disfruta y déjate llevar hime.-murmuro el Uchiha quitando el sostén rojo de la Hyuuga dejándolo libres sus senos comenzando a masajearlos y apretarlos con cierta fuerza, mientras estimulaba sus pezones, dejo su cuello en paz para atender los senos de la ojiperla. El azabache bajo una de sus manos con parsimonia hasta la intimidad de la ojiperla tocando su clítoris provocando que espasmos, de placer viajaran por todo el cuerpo de la ojiperla, endureciendo más sus pezones.

-Ahh Sasuke, deten aah.- la ojiperla estaba poseída por el placer que le brindaba el azabache que sin perder tiempo más tiempo, acorralo a la Hyuuga en la pared más cercana dejando un reguero de su besos, hasta que quedo de rodillas frente a la intimidad de la ojiperla le abrió las piernas y con sus labios, lengua y dientes ataco el clítoris de la ojiperla mientras introducía dos, dedos dentro de ella despego su rostro levemente del sexo de la ojiperla solo para observar cómo se retorcía de placer sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo perlado en sudor, esa imagen quedo grabada a fuego en su mente y decidió que siempre quería ver a la Hyuuga así solo por él.

-Sas- Sasuke déjame terminar onegai.- murmuro la Hyuuga con voz entrecortada y jadeante observando al Uchiha perdido, entre sus muslos dándole placer con sus labios y lengua mientras daba leves mordiscos a su clítoris inflamado.

-Lo siento hime pe-pero yy-yo apenas estoy empezando, a-además aun no entramos al plato principal.- susurro el Uchiha con voz temblorosa por el placer salió de las piernas de la, ojiperla para comenzar a desvestirse frente a la ojiperla que se a cerco para ayudar esas molestas prendas dejando al Uchiha como su madre lo trajo al mundo. **(Kuragari: Kami bendiga a Mikoto por traer a 2 hijos tan sexys como Itachi y Sasuke aunque uno está más bueno que el otro.) **

La Hyuuga observo el cuerpo del Uchiha, lamiéndose los labios gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha haciendo que su ego llegara hasta el cielo. Pero ya no estaba para juegos tenía una dolorosa y tremenda erección.

-De cuatro ahora.- susurro ronco mirando los pechos de la ojiperla quien sin mencionar palabra se colocó a cuatro, una vez en esa posición el Uchiha se arrodillo dándole una sonora nalgada dejando rojo uno de glúteos de la ojiperla quien gimió, cuando el Uchiha la penetro de golpe rechinando los dientes al sentirse tan apretado.

-Mierda Hinata que apretada y mojada que estas.- dijo en un gruñido el azabache mientras tomaba un pecho con su mano y lo apretaba mientras penetraba a la Hyuuga con más fuerza, sacando casi todo su miembro para después entrar con más fuerza.

-Ma-más rápido, aahh m-más fuerte.- grito la ojiperla cuando el Uchiha la empezó a penetrar de manera salvaje y animal tocando cierto punto sensible de la Hyuuga, provocándole un orgasmo apretando más su miembro si era posible.

-Ahh Sasuke.- grito al sentir de manera más intensa el miembro del azabache quien la siguió embistiendo de manera, rápida y frenética chocando sus caderas a un ritmo envolvente piel rozando contra mas piel caliente. Ninguno de los dos sintió la presencia de cierto chico de marcas rojas en las mejillas.

-Mierda Hinata.- grito en un rugido el azabache liberando su semen dentro de la ojiperla.

-Sasukeeee.- grito la ojiperla convulsionando su cuerpo al sentir el potente orgasmo cayendo exhausta al suelo, con la respiración agitada el Uchiha salió de ella y cayo a su lado tomándola de la cintura de manera posesiva y ella se apoyaba en su pecho tratando de relajar su respiración. Ambos quedaron en completo silencio.

-Ahora si me dejaras volver a mi casa Uchiha.-pregunto la ojiperla algo cansada sin darse cuenta que el Uchiha sonreía de manera perversa.

-Hinata cariño si salimos de este lugar será solo para ir a mi departamento y seguir follando hasta el siguiente día.- contesto el Uchiha sin intenciones de dejarla marchar.

-De acuerdo vamos a tu departamento.- contesto cansada el Uchiha quería una noche de sexo desenfrenado bien eso le daría. Sin duda Sasuke no se esperaba esa respuesta pensó que se negaría, pero al parecer ese era su día de suerte, ambos se levantaron del suelo y se volvieron a cambiar saliendo por la parte trasera del restaurant hacia el departamento del azabache.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**%%%%%%% **_

_**Drive **_

_**Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear.  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear  
take the wheel and steer.  
It's driven me before,  
and it seems to have a vague,  
haunting mass appeal.  
But lately I'm beginning to find that I  
should be the one behind the wheel.**_

Chorus  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
with open arms and open eyes. yeah.  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there,  
I'll be there.

So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
will I choose water over wine  
and hold my own and drive? oh oh oh oooh.  
It's driven me before  
and it seems to be the way  
that everyone else gets around.  
But lately I'm beginning to find that  
when I drive myself my light is found.

Chorus  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
with open arms and open eyes. Yeah.  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there,  
I'll be there...

Would you choose water over wine...  
hold the wheel and fly?

Chorus  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
with open arms and open eyes.  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
I'll be there

Dududuuu Dududu Dududududu  
Tomorrow Dududududuu  
Dududuuu Dududu Dududududu  
Tomorrow... 

_**Drive Incubus. **_

**Mi rincón obscuro. **

**Hinatacris senpai espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y del lemon. **

**Bueno de paso les digo que este capítulo es algo así como un regalo para Valentina Londoño.3597 ella va entender porque es disfruta el lemon. **

**Siendo honestas cuantas de ustedes o cuantos de ustedes quieren estar en el lugar de Hinata o Sasuke. **

**La canción Drive de Incubus es una de mis favoritas. **

**Si quieren que plasme en una de mis historias una de su canciones favoritas háganmelo saber por un PM. Les envío besos embarrados de nutella :p**

**Dejen review que nada les cuesta.**

**Matta nee.**


End file.
